What Lies Beyond Final FantasyA Crazy Snowy Night
by Kayisia
Summary: Things are now different...the planet is saved....and years went by, but Shin-Ra had yet to die and now Midgar has become Neo Midgar...a member of Shin-Ra is confused...and Cloud's decedent has to help her...read to know what I am talkin' about.


Chapter One....A Crazy Snowy Night  
  
On a cold winter night in the city of Neo Midgar was quiet. The people were in their homes to keep warm. Well, the people that had homes to keep warm in. The homeless wandered in the slums and the plate sectors of the city.  
  
In the middle of the city stood a large towering building owned by Shin-Ra. Even in this new time, Shin-Ra was still standing. Anyhow, this winter night was special to some people. It was Christmas Eve. Everyone in the Shin-Ra building went home early. The whole building was empty except there was a light tapping sound.  
  
In an office on the 68th floor was dark except for the glowing of the monitor of the computer screen. Slender fingers swept across the keyboard quickly. Pericing crystal green eyes never left the screen, not even blinking once. Strands of soft light blue hair fell infront of those very eyes. They still never blinked. Then the young woman sighed slightly while typing.  
  
"Ya know...you're gonna grow old and die working in here, instead of fighting out there and dying young." A low male voice said from the doorway, startling her. The young woman swung around in her chair her revolver in hand and already aimed for his head. "Whoa!" He put his hands up, a little startled that she had a gun pointed at him. "Umm..uh..hi?" He managed. She sighed once again and put the gun down and turned back to her computer. "Reevis.....why are you still here?" She questioned him as she began to type once again.  
  
Stepping inside knowing it was now safe to he replied, "Ahh...I should be asking YOU that one Kayisia my dear." He said as he rested his chin on top of her head as he went to read the computer screen. She quickly saved everything she was working on and closed all the programs . "No peekin'..."She then heard him pout. "Your no fun.." Was all he said. "When was your first clue?" She asked, her tone was very low yet sounded slightly curious. She watched him carefully as he made his way towards the window, looking out it as he sat on the window sill watching the snow fall. "Since the first day you came here..."   
  
She then slowly got up from her desk, shutting it off. Gracefully she walked over to the coat hanger on the back of the door and took her black trench coat down and slipped it on over her slender, but strong shoulders. She glanced to Reevis, who was still looking out the window. "Then why do you seem so suprised?" She asked, still slightly curious. He only shrugged, turning to face her, she can see a smile come across hip lips. "Well, anyway, Merry Christmas, Kayisia..." She couldn't help but smile when he said that, his voice was just so heart warming, kind, and sensual. She snapped back into reality when she suddenly felt his arms around her, and his chin resting on her shoulder. She didn't really know what to think. No one has ever tried giving her a hug before this. She slowly wrapped her right arm behind his back and returned his hug. Then he whispered in her ear, " Oh, and you don't work tomorrow..sooo....don't come in on your day off again like you did a few times already." Kayisia then backed away to look him in the eyes. "But I though I was workin' tomorrow...?" She was slightly confused, but he only smiled at her. "I got you the day off." He looked at her eyes and they looked as if to say 'why did you do that?'. He chuckled slightly. "Don't thank me....just enjoy your day off." He headed towards the door, but stopped when she turned to him and said. "Give your uncle my best regards." He turned his head to look at her and nodded. "You got it. Now, you go home. It's late." She nodded as he finally left.  
  
Kayisia sighed to herself as she turned out the light to the room. The whole building was deserted except for a few guards, but they were on the lower levels. And it was completely dark in some areas that she walked down in. The heels of her black boots clicked along the tiled floor softly, echoing off the walls of the hallways. Stopping at the elevator, she pressed the button to go down, and waited. Rolling her eyes she said lowly to herself, "Damn this thing is so slow.....why does this fuckin' buildin' have to be so damn tall..?" Bowing her head slightly she sighed once again, closing her eyes.  
  
From a distance not to far off her well trained ears picked up on a sound that sounded like something was being knocked over. Her crystal green eyes opened quickly, and were narrowed. She was keeping alert of her surroundings now. Kayisia looked down the hall where the sound was coming from. Just then in the blink of an eye something extremely fast went form one room right into another. "What the?" She said more to herself instead of out loud. She slowly stepped forward toward where she saw something. "Hello?" She peeked into a room and looked around. "Is someone still here?" She got no answer and shrugged walking back slowly to the elevator. "Man, I think I have been workin' to much....glad I have tomorrow off." She said as she stood infront of the elevator , stilling waiting for the damn thing. Suddenly a inner alarm told her that she wasn't exactly alone at this moment. She could feel another presence near by.  
  
Turning around slowly, a fast flying object flew right past her head. She blinked and turned her head to see a ninja star in the wall. "I wouldn't move if I were you..." The voice was obviously male. She turned her head back to the source of the voice. "What do you want?" He looked at her, he wasn't able to see her eyes to well since her bangs were in the way. "Nothing....I got what I came for..." He said as he started to make his way towards the stairs. She then fully turned in his direction, and spotted a few files in his hand that he put in his black backpack. He was wearing black from head to toe. It seemed like one of the uniforms that SOLDIER uses in some cases. She wondered how he got the uniform, but she thought about the files again, but then she noticed his unique eyes. They glowed mysteriously, a rare shade of blue.....almost as if he was exposed to, "Mako energy...?" She questioned more to him instead of herself. Hearing that he stopped and looked to her. 'What is she talking about?' He thought to himself.  
  
She then changed her attitude real quick, and started to chuckle lightly. "I'll be taking those back now, if you don't mind." He just looked at her and laughed. "You're just a secretary! What are you gonna do if I don't give these back?" She finally looked up are him, an evil smirked crossed her pale pink lips. She stepped out from a shadowy corner and into the one light on in the hall near her, and pushed her bangs out from infront of her eyes, her eyes narrowed, as if she was in a pissed mood. They glowed a bright crystal green. "I guess we're gonna have to find out now, don't we?"  
  
He stepped back seeing her eyes. 'Was she exposed to mako as well...?' He though to himself. 'This isn't good.' "Now, will you give those back before I take them from you." She said with a rather firm tone. "But honestly....to be stealin' on Christmas Eve...." She said shaking her head. He just watched her, not moving an inch. He didn't want to take the chance of getting into a fight with her. "Ya know...." She suddenly spoke up again. "Just to avoid the police and me possibly kickin' your ass around...what kind of papers are those? If they aren't that important...then take them if they are...I'll be forced to take those back.." He just stared at her blankly, yet seemed slightly suprised in what she had said. 'Is she fucking insane enough to actually trust me?!' He thought to himself watching her. She only stared back at him, waiting for a reply. "Well? I haven't got all night you know...." Her tone was agitated. He shook his head slightly debating this was a trick or not. She then sighed. "Ya know...just take the fuckin' papers..." At that moment the sound of a bell dinging was heard and the elevator doors opened and she turned away from and entered the elevator. She then turned back towards him. Just before the doors closed, "Merry Christmas, Cory..."   
  
He stood there staring at the closed elevator doors looking as if he was going to shit a pretty large brick. " How the hell did she know my name?!" He said to himself in the hall. "I'll worry about it later.." At that he turned a corner and disappeared.  
  
Kayisia's hair blew aimlessly around her face as she sped down the streets in Midgar on her motorcycle Which it was almost identical to Cloud Strife's. As she rode her mind wouldn't stop thinking. 'Why would he want those particular files....they were only a bunch of profile reports....ahh...no sense in worrin' about it now...' She slowed to a stop beside an inn and she parked her motorcycle by the inn. She looked around before entering the building. She then headed up the stairs to her apartment, finally getting there she walked in and closed the door behind herself, locking it, and sighed. "Finally....I can get some sleep..." She said as she went into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Kayisia always took a shower at night before going to sleep. She even took one ever morning. Nothing felt better than being clean, and refreshed. She then discarded her clothes form her slender frame and stepped into the shower being embraced by the warmth of the water. Her mind began to wander with many thoughts....even old memories.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
The room was dark. Darker than ever in the night. Like a night without a moon and stars to light up the sky. Heavy pants of breath could be heard. As if someone was running for their life. And that's just what it was. A young teenager girl was running through dark corridors. She was terrified. She didn't want to be here and all she could do was run to try and find a way out. 'What do they want with me...?!' She thought frantically. 'I didn't do anything! I don't want to go back!' The young female leaned back against a wall trying to catch her breath. Crystal greens eyes wide with fright. She held her breath at the sound of footsteps coming her way. Watching a few soldiers run by she exhaled when they turned a corner. 'That was close...' She sighed in relief. She slowly stepped out of her hiding place and looked down the dark hallway that had little lighting. The same hall that the soldiers went down in. "I think I lost them..." She whispered to herself.   
  
Before she knew what was happening she felt an arm circle around her wait and lift her off the ground and another hand covered her mouth. She tried to pry the hand form her mouth. Her instinct was to scream. But then she heard a voice, trying to calm her. "Shhh! I'm not here to hurt!" Came a soft male voice. It sounded like a teenagers. She finally stopped struggling and she was put back on her feet, and she felt the arm leave form around her waist. She whirled around to see who it was and came face to face with a boy about her age. He was slightly taller than she was. But the only problem was that he was in a Shin-Ra uniform. 'What...? He's so young.....I don't understand..' She thought. She looked at him questionably. She looked at his eyes. They glowed a bright blue. These were eyes that she would never forget. "I have to get you out of here....I don't want them to do to you what they did to me..." He said as he grabbed her hand and then took her out of the building through a secret passage.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
Kayisia nearly fell over. Memories that she didn't want to really remember came flooding back. She then realized how long she actually was in the shower as she felt cold water against her body. She turned the water off and stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying herself off. She then stepped out of the bathroom, but without a towel on, and just put on a giant T-shirt and plopped on her bed and sat there a moment. "That was Cory......I wasn't just guessing.....I can forget those eyes at all..." She whispered and then fell back on the bed, soon she was sound asleep, lost in her dreams.  
  
In a small house somewhere in the slums Cory sat on his couch looking through the documents he had stolen not to long ago. They were profiles, and background checks on many Shin-Ra officers. He glanced at each on he went through. Not finding what he was looking for he threw the papers on the table infront of him and fell back against the couch and groaned. Running a hand through his slightly spiky blond hair. "I guess I'll have to try again.....hopefully I won't run into her again. That was way to creepy." He then sat there thinking. 'I wonder if she will report me....? Probably. But then again....she did let me go. It seemed that she didn't really care....' He sat up and stared at the papers. "God! This is frustrating!" He exclaimed. At a glanced he spotted a folder that he totally missed. Picking it up it had all cap letters saying 'CLASSIFIED'. He then looked at the tab of the folder and spotted the name 'Kayisia (Aerith Masinkia)'. "What...the? How can I miss big, red letters like that?" He opened the folder and became suprised when he saw the picture that was inside. "So Kayisia.....is the one I bumped into tonight...." He began reading through her files, and was quite impressed. "Why do I feel as if I have met her before......her files seem almost exactly to mine before I quit....?" He asked himself. Then it hit him when he looked at her eyes. They weren't mako at all. "What the hell...? They show no mako at all....but...." His words were lost in his thoughts.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
He slowly crept his way behind the young girl that was infront of him in the hall. His blond locks of hair strayed infront of his blue eyes as he tried every way not to make a sound, and not scare her. As he watched her move a little out into the hall to look around he took his left arm and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the ground and against him so he could place his right hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She started to struggle with a lots of force, and he actually was having a hard time holding her with one arm. Her strength was actually suprising to him.He had to calm her down, and now would be good. "Shhh! I'm not here to hurt you!" He said in a calm whisper that only she could hear.   
  
After a few moments went by and she finally calmed down, and her struggles ceased. He then placed her back on her feet. He then watched her whirl around fast. And she stared at him. 'Why is she looking at me like that....?' He asked himself. When she gave him her questionably look, he knew what was going through her mind. 'Oh...I get it. I'm about her age and I am in a Shin-Ra uniform, and why am I helping her.' He sighed and then grabbed her hand and started to lead her to a secret passage. "I have to get you out of here....I don't want them to do to you what they did to me..." He said as they both disappeared through another dark hallway.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
Cory blinked as he remember. "Oh my God.....she's....oh shit...." Was all he mumbled to himself, and then leaned back against his couch again. He then eventually fell asleep.   
  
( Hope you all like this. If you read any of my other stories. You would notice that Kayisia is sometimes in them, too. If you were wondering. She is my role playing character. And most of these stories have to do with actual things that happened as I played her over the years. Please Review! I would love to hear what people have say or think! Ja ne! ) 


End file.
